We Must Be Sisters
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Bella's half sister Claire comes to live with Charlie when her parents go to Europe for a year. It doesn't take long for her to fit in with the Cullen's, including their newest brother Aiden. What will Bella do when her sister falls in love with a vamp?
1. Chapter 1

To say that I wasn't happy about this would be an understatement. I loved Charlie, for sure. I couldn't ask for a better godfather, especially since he was the father of two of my sisters, but I did _not _want to live in rainy old Forks while my parents were in _Europe_.

I stared out of the passenger window with my arms crossed, of course, it was raining. The vegetation was green and alive like always, but instead of making me feel cozy it made me feel even worse.

Mom had insisted to my dad, Phil, that he stay in Jacksonville while she took me to Charlie's. Mom and Charlie had been married once upon a time, even had my older sister Bella together. I'd never met Bella or her husband and daughter – they were always away on business trips – but I'd heard a lot about them, even seen pictures of by niece Renesmee. Dad wasn't thrilled about the fact that mom had chosen Charlie to be my godfather, but it made sense.

Six years back, however, Charlie and his wife Sue Used-To-Be-Clearwater had a daughter; they'd named her Sofia. Unlike Bella and her family, I knew Sofia well. She loved to call me and tell me all about school and friends. She even told me about all the time she spent with Renesmee and her siblings Leah and Seth.

"Claire, you can't stay mad at me." Mom said, glancing at me. I let my breath out slowly before turning to her.

"I love Charlie and Sue, but I want to go to Europe with you. I don't want to be here for a _year._" I said cautiously.

"I can't let you come with us." Mom said gently.

"Why not." I demanded.

"You know as well as I do. We can't let you get a year behind in school. I know it isn't _your _school. But at least you will graduate on time." Mom said sternly, taking the turn onto Charlie's road cautiously.

"It's not like I'm anxious to graduate." I mumbled as she pulled into the driveway.

"You'll be fine. Now come on." She said climbing out of the car and grabbing my bags. I climbed out of the car slowly and dashed towards the house, praying that I wouldn't trip.

"Claire!" Sofia called from the doorway; Sue had a cautionary hand on her shoulder. I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey kiddo." I said kissing her cheek.

"A whole year with you! I can't wait!" She said, beaming. Mom and I stepped into the house.

"Hey Renee." Sue said wrapping her arms around my mom.

"Long time no see, Sue." She answered. I saw Charlie standing somewhat awkwardly in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Daddy look!" Sofia called from my arms.

"I see." He said smiling at me, "You look more and more like Bella every day."

I couldn't keep my cheeks from flushing when he said that; he was right. My hair was heavy and dark like my father's was back in the day, as dark as Bella's – maybe even more. My facial features were similar – we got that from our mother. One big difference was that instead of having brown eyes like Bella, my eyes shone a brilliant blue.

"Are they here?" An unfamiliar, strangely beautiful, voice asked from the living room.

"Yeah!" Sofia yelled, climbing out of my arms and running towards the voice. I shifted my weight anxiously as Sofia dragged someone into the hallway with us. My jaw dropped when I saw her.

The girl had long bronze curls, falling to her hips. Her skin was a creamy ivory and her cheeks were the color of rose petals. Her eyes shown a chocolate brown, much like Charlie's and Bella's. Her shell-pink lips pulled back in a perfect, dimpled smile. Next to her I felt hideous.

"Claire!" She said smiling happily before pulling me into her arms, which were feverishly warm. "I'm Renesmee." I could see mom gawking at her from the corner of my eye. "And you're my grandma." Renesmee said turning to my mom.

"I guess so!" Mom laughed as Renesmee hugged her.

"Told you." Charlie mumbled from where he still stood.

After that things were a blur, mom couldn't stay long but she soaked up every minute with Renesmee, promising that she'd be back soon. Once she left I went upstairs to Sofia's and Leah's room, where I would be sleeping.

"Where are Leah and Seth?" I finally ventured to ask Renesmee as I put down my bags.

"Out on the reservation, actually I was about to head out there – my boyfriend lives out there – want to come?"

"Um, sure I guess." I said; the moment I did Renesmee dragged me down the stairs and out the door.

…

**I guess that's it, idk if I like how it's going but ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**pixie4eva: about 26. I'm going to explain it more but, around the time that Nessie reached maturity Renee got pregnant, and Bella thought it was about time to tell her mom about Nessie. **

**Authors note: In this story, Nessie's children mature at a human rate because of Jacob's genes, but they stop maturing at around 17 or 18 too, just thought I'd clarify.**

"Jake this is Claire Dwyer, Claire this is JacobBlack – my boyfriend." Renesmee said, I stared up at the large Native American in front of me; next to him Renesmee looked like a nine-year-old. He was at least seven feet tall.

"Hey Claire! Heard a lot about you." Jacob said, grinning at me.

"Can't say I can say the same." I said, my cheeks flushed.

"Wow, she's just like Bells." Jacob said with a laugh.

"You know my sister?" I asked, it was a stupid question; of course he did! But well enough to call her 'Bells'?

"Our dad's were friends." He said casually, I nodded.

"C'mon Nessie!" Someone called from near the fire that crackled twenty feet away. Before I could even register it, Renesmee was next to them, talking and laughing.

"So what're you doing here anyway? Nessie's kept me out of the loop." Jacob said as we strolled towards the group of people by the fire.

"My mom and dad, Phil and Renee, are going to Europe for a year. They won't take me though; they don't want me to miss my junior year. They 'want me to graduate on time'." I said with a sigh.

"Sounds reasonable to me, besides things aren't so bad around here." He said with a shrug. "Oh, these are Seth and Leah, Sue's oldest kids. Guys this is Claire, Sofia's other sister."

I watched as Leah rolled her eyes before composing herself when Jacob gave her a look. Seth however seemed thrilled to see me.

"It's great to finally meet you!" He said pulling me off of the ground in his lanky arms. I laughed a little before hugging him back.

"Great to meet you too!" I said, still laughing, as he put me down. Then we all walked together to the fireside, telling stories and laughing the night away.

**NPOV**

"I can't just lie to her!" I said pacing back and forth in the mansion living room; my bronze curls couldn't keep up with me, always moving in the opposite direction. The silver bands on my left ring finger seemed to weigh a million pounds.

"Nessie, it's necessary." Carlisle said, his voice soothing.

"I'm not used to flat out hiding my _life._ My marriage, my children," I said pointing in the direction of the stairs, "It's not right."

"Do you want Claire to die?" Mom asked from where she stood in the corner.

"Grandpa isn't died." I argued.

"And Claire's not _related _to Charlie. She could be just like Renee for all you know. Renee couldn't handle any of this." Mom said.

I glared at her before walking up the stairs and peaking into my oldest daughter's, Madison, room. Though Madison was nineteen – born two years after I matured at age seven – she stopped maturing when she turned seventeen. We had been relieved when she – and our other two children – matured at human rate; and were even more relieved when Madison _stopped _maturing. After a moment I turned and walked to the bedroom Jacob and I slept in when we didn't want to go to our house in the woods. I couldn't help but relax when I saw Jake lying on the bed with our infant son cradled on his chest, and our four-year-old daughter asleep next to him.

Tonight I'd only think about my family, tomorrow I'd worry about Claire.

**CPOV (Claire)**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, and the sound of Leah getting dressed. I rolled over and climbed out of bed.

"Morning." Leah grumbled before sniffing and wrinkling her nose. She stuck her head out the window and glared into the trees. I ignored her and walked out the door and to the bathroom.

After my teeth were clean and my hair was brushed I walked down the stairs.

"Morning." Sue said placing a full plate in front of an empty seat. I sat down and dug in. When I was about half way done there was a knock on the door.

"Bella!" Sofia yelled, climbing out of her chair and running down the hallway; the breath caught in my throat. I'd always wanted to know my older sister, but suddenly I was nervous. I stood up and turned towards the door, my legs quivering under me.

"Hey Claire!" Renesmee said wrapping me in her warm embrace; she was the first through the door. Behind her was a gorgeous man with bronze hair the same shade as Renesmee's, and a stunning woman who looked kind of like the pictures she'd seen of Bella; both their eyes simmered like liquid metal the color of topaz.

"Dad can we steal Claire for the day?" The woman who looked like Bella asked.

"Sure thing." He said before taking his gun off its hanger and buckling it around his waist. "I have to get to work." He kissed Sue lightly, ruffled Sofia's hair, and wrapped his arms around the woman lightly. The embrace left goose bumps on his arms.

"Hey Claire." The woman said turning to me, "I'm your sister, Bella."

"You look…nineteen." I said tentatively, Leah snorted next to me as she took a bite of her toast.

"You'd be amazed by what some products can do with your skin." She said with a shrug, her voice was almost musical. "This is my husband Edward, and you've met Nessie."

"Yeah." I said, forcing my lips to smile.

"Alice is waiting." Edward said, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Right, come on." Bella said before turning and leaving, her movements so graceful.

"You're going to love the family!" Renesmee said smiling broadly at me.

…

**I don't know what else to add so I guess that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
